Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Original Soundtrack
Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack album for Final Fantasy Type-0 HD released on March 25, 2015. The Blu-ray album has all the tracks from its original 2011 album, plus seven additional tracks, some of which are from the iOS and Android game Final Fantasy Agito. Two tracks, however, from the original version, namely "War: The Quiet Bloodbath (Long)" and the blank track "Silence", were removed. Also, the instrumental version of "Colorful - Falling in Love" was replaced by the the track's English version by the same artists who sang the Japanese version. Track list # " " #: Plays during the first cinematic introduction before the title screen, where Diva recites the prologue of Orience. # " " #: The main theme. Plays during the second cinematic introduction before the title screen, where the Militesi invasion of Rubrum begins and Class Zero announces their arrival. # " " #: Plays on the title screen and the Report Card screen after missions. # " " #: Plays during the start of the Taking Back Akademeia mission in Chapter 1 and when Machina and Rem revive Class Zero for the final boss battle. # " " #: Plays during RTS missions and narration scenes. After completing The Kingdom's Final Hours mission in Chapter 7, it becomes the background theme for Akademeia. # " " #: Plays as the overworld theme for Lorican territory and during encounters with grotesque creatures like Freaks and Dracobaltians. # " " #: Arrangement of "The Beginning of the End". Plays during the sequence in The Battle of Judecca mission where the party encounters Sanzashi and his Flyvern. # " " #: Plays as the overworld theme for Militesi territory. # " " #: Battle theme for standard random encounters. # " " #: Plays during the confrontations with Qun'mi in Taking Back Akademeia and Nimbus in Operation MA Demolition, and when Bahamut ZERO is summoned during The Battle of Judecca. # " " #: An arrangement of "The Quiet Bloodbath". Plays after defeating Qun'mi in Taking Back Akademeia and as the background theme for Akademeia in Chapter 8. # " " #: Arecia Al-Rashia's leitmotif. Plays during scenes that focus on her, such as her cinematic introduction and the subsequent discussion among the Consortium of Eight. # " " #: The background theme for Akademeia in the beginning of the game and the Rubicus menu. This piece is a variation of the "Prelude". # " " #: The background theme for towns and Akademeia midway through the game. # " " #: An arrangement of the "Moogle Theme". Plays during the introduction of Moglin and scenes of a light-hearted nature. # " " #: Plays during scenes of a reminiscent nature: scenes in the cemetery, flashbacks of Ace meeting Izana, and in the aftermath of several boss battles. After the Capturing the Imperial Capital mission in Chapter 7, it becomes the background theme for the overworld during the return to Akademeia. # " " #: Plays during scenes of day-to-day nature: class lectures, encounters with Kazusa, and encounters with various characters from Akademeia. # " " #: Machina Kunagiri's leitmotif, and an arrangement of "Servant of the Crystal". Plays during scenes that focus on him, such as his return to the Deserted House in Chapter 4. # " " #: Battle theme for an invasive nature: plays during mission battles and random encounters with imperial troopers. # " " #: Theme associated with the Militesi Empire. Plays during scenes that focus on its characters and during Chapter 4, Free Time 1 in Ingram. # " " #: Plays during scenes of a kind nature: the introduction to Aria and Deuce's first encounter with Celestia. # " " #: Rem Tokimiya's leitmotif and an arrangement of "Kind Tears". # " " #: Plays during scenes of a sorrowful nature: scenes in the cemetery or narration of the aftermath of a major battle. # " " #: Battle theme for encounters in dungeons. # " " #: Theme associated with missions. Plays during the preparations menu for missions and the Missions menu from the title screen. # " " #: Plays in Akademeia during Mission Day and as a possible battle theme for ambushed encounters. # " " #: The Overworld theme for Rubrum's territory and an arrangement of the "Chocobo Theme". # " #: Plays when riding a chocobo on the Overworld. # " " #: Battle theme during large-scale missions, such as the The Capture of Togoreth Stronghold and Operation Breakthrough, and random encounters against imperial troopers. # " " #: Battle theme against powerful and seemingly impossible enemies, such as the Golem in The Capture of Togoreth Stronghold, the initial encounter with Vajra in Escaping the Imperial Capital, and the crystal jammer in The Clash on Big Bridge. # " " #: An arrangement of "Show of Power". Plays prior to the battle with Gabriel in Chapter 2. # " " #: Battle theme for the MA weapons fought as bosses: Gabriel (piloted by Qator), Vajra (piloted by Captain Ines), and Blackburn (piloted by Colonel Faith). # " " #: Plays during scene that focus on Rem, such as her discussion with Arecia of her illness and when she is cheered up by Cinque and Jack. # " " #: Battle theme for missions that take place in natural settings, such as The Clash in the Caverns, Secret Agents Zero, and in the Dracobaltian Dreadnought during The Battle of Judecca. # " " #: Battle theme of a stealthy nature: plays during random encounters and notably during Operation MA Demolition. # " " #: Battle theme for random encounters and missions against the common enemy forces. # " " #: Battle theme against powerful bosses, such as Brionac in Operation MA Demolition and Shinryu Celestia in The Battle of Judecca. # " " #: Plays during Sice, Seven, Nine, Queen, and King's discussion of Machina and during The Retreat from Roshana. # " " #: Theme associated with the Kingdom of Concordia. Plays as the overworld theme for Concordian territory and during scenes that focus on its characters. # " " #: Plays during scenes of a tense nature: Class Zero's detainment in Ingram, Machina's discussion with the Commandant about Izana's death, and Class Zero discussing the assassination of Queen Andoria. # " " #: Battle theme of an urgent nature: plays during The Infiltration of Iscah, Escaping the Imperial Capital, and A Fog-Laden Foray missions. # " " #: Plays during the sequences at the Deserted House in Chapter 4 and the cinematic introduction of the mysterious White Tiger l'Cie in Chapter 6. # " " #: Plays during the cinematic introduction to The Battle of Judecca. # " " #: Plays when flying the Setzer and during missions that take place in Concordian territory, such as The Battle of Judecca, Operation Vulturnus, and Dominating the Dragon's Nest. # " " #: Battle theme for large-scale missions against the empire in the second half of the game, such as The Clash on Big Bridge and Colonel Faith's Last Stand. # " " #: Battle theme for combat simulations in the Arena and invasions of Concordian towns. # " " #: A piano and violin arrangement of "Machina Kunagiri". Plays during the flashback scene between Gilgamesh and Enkidu. # " " #: A piano and violin arrangement of "Rem Tokimiya". Plays during the scene where Rem and Machina reminisce about their childhood. # " " #: Theme associated with Tempus Finis. Plays during the Invasion of the Rursus mission. # " " #: A medley of Machina and Rem's leitmotifs. Plays during the cutscene titled "Rem and Machina..." # " " #: Plays during the first half of the battle against the Rursan Arbiter. # " " #: The final boss theme. Plays during the battle against the Rursan Arbiter. # " " #: The ending theme. Plays during the ending credits. # "Colorful - Falling in Love (Japanese)" #: Vocals by SAWA, Chris Ito, Reina Tokura, and Yumi Yoshitaka. Plays during the cinematic of an alternate scenario, "If..." # " " #: The English version of "Colorful - Falling in Love", translated and performed by SAWA. # " " #: Vocals by Chris Ito. Plays during the "Rise from Ashes" teaser cinematic and the ending credits. # " " #: The instrumental version of "UTAKATA". # " " #: The main theme of Final Fantasy Agito and a variation of "The Beginning of the End". # " " # " " # " " # " " External links * [http://vgmdb.net/album/50380 VGMdb - Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Original Soundtrack] Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy Type-0